617: Plasmoid
Plasmoid, A.K.A. Experiment 617, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire balls of plasma from his scorpion-like tail. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is at First National Hawaiian Bank as a security guard. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was stolen, named and trained by Gantu, along with Hammerface (033), Thresher (544) and Heat (609), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe (344), and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". Appearance Plasmoid is a large green six-legged scorpion-like creature with black eyes, an oval nose, two antennae, no pincers and a pincer-less tail. Special Abilities Plasmoid can shoot explosive balls of plasma from his tail. He has also displayed the ability to vacuum up objects and use them as projectiles while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He also has microscopic and telescopic vision. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Plasmoid is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Stitch! Plasmoid has appeared twice in the Stitch! anime, both times with Splodyhead (619). In the first appearance, he and Splodyhead fought against Stitch when he was hypnotized by Swirly (383) into fighting for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Splodyhead were modified by Hamsterviel to attack Stitch. Plasmoid was given a new ability of vacuuming up objects and using them as projectiles. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png 617 pod.png|Plasmoid's experiment pod screenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-11.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-02-15.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-02-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-02-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-08.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-15.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-04-56.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-14.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-06-03.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-51.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-03.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-43.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-49.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-54.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-02.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-19.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-26.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-39.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-43.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-26.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-04-24.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-04-45.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-05-40.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-44.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-00.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-28.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-05.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-39.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-51.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-12.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-24.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-47.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-03-32.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-54.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 16-55-40.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 16-56-01.jpg|About to be duplicated by Dupe ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-34-45.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-35-27.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-35-43.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-36-01.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-32.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-40.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-58.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-39-09.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-39-42.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-40-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-40-52.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-01.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-31.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-45-25.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-46-35.jpg|Weak clones screenCapture 30.01.14 20-47-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-49-34.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-50-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-49-36.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-50-11.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-50-25.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-50-34.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-52-19.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-52-39.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-52-53.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-53-03.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-53-12.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-26-08.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-31-46.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-31-57.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-32-08.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-32-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-32-47.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-43-46.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-43-59.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-09.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-24.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-38.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-47.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-45-27.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-04.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-24.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-48.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-58.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-47-22.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-47-41.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-48-15.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-48-33.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-24.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-43.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-53.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-50-07.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-50-31.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-51-09.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-51-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-52-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-53-22.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-53-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-53-49.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-54-49.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-01.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-39.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-38.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-23h12m05s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h10m11s30.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h38m23s38.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h14m12s9.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h06m09s234.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h00m54s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h04m37s226.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h21m39s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h27m06s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m08s11.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m46s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h08m01s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m02s199.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m36s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h12m01s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h08m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h03m16s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h48m47s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h28m48s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m30s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Plasmoid.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-24-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-04-24.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-26-59.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-21.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-35.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-59.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-28-43.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-30-34.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-38-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-19.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-41.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-46-34.jpg 617anime.png|Plasmoid using his modified ability screenCapture 07.02.13 2-48-53.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-49-29.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-50-02.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-51-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-43.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg panes92.jpg Trivia *Plasmoid is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Plasmoid's pod color is blue. *Plasmoid is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 617 Primary function: Plasma shooter". *Plasmoid appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Tank, Dupe, Clyde, Yang and Hämsterviel. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males